I think I'm gunna like it Here
by Gleeelizabeth
Summary: Rachel Berry grew up in a small town in Lima, Ohio and moved on to bigger and better things in NYC.  At age 25 she decided to come back to Lima to pursue a career in teaching.  While teaching at WMHS she befriends a certain gym coach.
1. Prologue

I can't believe that was my final performance on Broadway. I'm glad in a way. Don't get me wrong, I love performing on stage but I'm tired of all the drama in New York. I need to go somewhere new and start off fresh. That's why I'm moving to Lima, Ohio. It's really just a small nobody town, just what I'm looking for. My flight leaves tomorrow at 8 and I'll be at my new job interview at WMKS by 3. It's time for a new beginning. Look out Lima, here come Rachel Berry.

* * *

><p>I know it's really short but it's just a prologue. So it's your lucky day! I posted Chapter 1 because I felt bad this was so short.<p> 


	2. Chapter 1

Not to be self-centered but of course I got the job. I mean, how could I not? I am Rachel Berry after all. I am now the 9th grade algebra teacher at WMHS. Classes don't start for another 2 days but teachers need to go in a day early to set up and such. Now being me I arrived an hour early so I could get a head start. As I was organizing my desk I had some doubts about decision about coming here and leaving Broadway. Rachel, don't worry. When you see the kids tomorrow it'll all be worth it. With that new thought running through my head, without knowing it I started to sing.

The sun'll come out  
>Tomorrow<br>Bet your bottom dollar  
>That tomorrow<br>There'll be sun!

Just thinkin' about  
>Tomorrow<br>Clears away the cobwebs,  
>And the sorrow<br>'Til there's none!

When I'm stuck with a day  
>That's gray,<br>And lonely,  
>I just stick out my chin<br>And Grin,  
>And Say,<br>Oh!

The sun'll come out  
>Tomorrow<br>So ya gotta hang on  
>'Til tomorrow<br>Come what may  
>Tomorrow! Tomorrow!<br>I love ya Tomorrow!  
>You're always<br>A day  
>A way!<p>

Someone cleared their throat behind me. I was currently looking at the most beautiful man. He had to be 6 feet tall and had the most amazing brown eyes.

"Oh my gosh you scared me!"

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. I just didn't expect anyone to be here and when I heard you singing I wanted to find out who it was. You have a very beautiful voice by the way."

"Oh, thank you. I'm Rachel. Rachel Berry. I'll be the new 9th grade Algebra teacher starting tomorrow."

"Well, it's nice to meet you Rachel. I'm Finn. Finn Hudson. I'm the gym coach. Well I have to go set up the gym but I'll see you around."

As he left through the door I started humming a different song from Annie "I think I'm gonna like it here."

* * *

><p>I hope you guys liked it! Please review! Thanks :)<p> 


	3. Chapter 2

Hey! I got such a great response from the first chapter I decided to post another chapter tonight! YAY! Happy Reading!

* * *

><p>My first week at WMHS went pretty well. I'm trying to be fun teacher without being a pushover. Sadly I've barely seen Finn. Sadly? Wait, why am I sad? I've barely said 3 sentences to him. It's not that I have feelings for him. That would be insane. Well, he is really cute but way too tall for me. Everyone is too tall for you Rachel what are you talking about? UGH just forget about. Now that I've finally stopped arguing with myself I realize that Finn is heading near my table in the teacher lounge.<p>

"Hey. Do you mind if I sit with you?"

"No, not at all."

"Thanks. So how was your first week here?"

We continued to make small talk until he asked, "You said you sing right?"

"Yes. I was on Broadway before I moved here."

"So I was thinking, how would you like to talk to Mr. Figgins about taking over glee club?"

"Take over? I wouldn't want to take anyone's job."

"Oh that's not what I meant. There is no glee club right now. Mr. Shue, the old glee club leader, retired a few months ago and no one ever took over."

"Well, that sounds wonderful. I'll talk to him after school today."

* * *

><p>About 2 months go by and not much has happened. I mean I am now the leader of the glee club and we have been getting better. We have very strong vocals but we need better dancers. Not that the current members are bad it's just there's always room for improvement. Finn and I are much closer too. Yes, I am no longer denying it. I like him, but I'm not going to do anything about it though. ANYWAY, with sectionals in a few weeks I've been trying to put together a set list while trying to get more people to join glee club. We are three people short to qualify for sectionals. Without those 3 people we cannot compete. In the teachers lounge I'm trying to grade the latest math test I've given out when Finn comes over and sits down.<p>

"Hey, how have you been? You've seemed kind of stressed lately."

"Well I wouldn't be so stressed if people in this school would just join the glee club!" I was nearly screaming. "Sorry, I didn't mean to snap at you. I just haven't gotten much sleep the last few nights with glee and everything."

"Don't worry about it. Why so stressed about glee?"

"Well, we have sectionals in about 2 weeks and we don't have a full team OR a set list."

"Well, we can't have that can we? I'll see you later."

And just like that he was gone. I honestly have no idea what he's planning. I finished grading my papers and came up with one song for sectionals by the time school ended. I was on my way to glee when I was stopped by 2 football players.

"Hey, Miss Berry?"

"Yes, how can I help you boys?"

"We heard you needed some new glee club members. I guess I have an okay voice but my friend here can really dance."

"Well that's great! Of course you can join. I'm actually heading a glee club meeting right now so you are more than welcome to join us or you can just stop by tomorrow if you need to leave now. But if you don't mind me asking, why did you decide now to join glee?"

"Well Coach Finn inspired us a little bit. Actually he sort of begged. He thinks he hides his feelings well but it is so obvious he like you." I can't help but blush.

"We're gunna have to skip today's glee practice today though. My mom needs me home and I'm his ride. We'll definitely stay tomorrow though."

"Alright thanks guys. See you then."

After glee I think I am going to have to thank a certain football coach for helping me out.

* * *

><p>Well guys, I know there's not a lot of Finchel fluff in this chapter but if you review I can guarantee that the next two chapters have a good amount of Finchel fluff. ALSO if you review in the next chapter Rachel meets a new friend. Any takers on who it is?<p> 


End file.
